It is appreciated that chlorine solutions are widely used as disinfectants. One area of particular use is in newly installed water lines such as found in city and county water systems. Typically before placing such lines in public use, a chlorine solution is formed and directed through the newly installed water lines, disinfecting the lines in the process.
In the past the task of disinfecting such water lines has been troublesome, inconvenient, and has required substantial time and labor. Generally the chlorine solution would be formed and mixed in a large container such as a barrel or a tank and placed at the site of the water lines. The formed chlorine solution would then be pumped from the barrel or container by a portable gasoline engine and pump. Obviously this is a cumbersome, expensive and a very inefficient process largely because often the entire solution had to be transported to the site of the water line system to be treated.